


Oh, Your Shoes Will Shimmer and Shine

by Thette



Series: Strange little drabbles [1]
Category: CSI: Miami, Lennart Hellsing
Genre: Children's Literature, Crack, Crack Crossover, Gen, I Don't Even Know, sometimes my brain will write things and i have no choice but to put the words on screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, I don't even know. Crack to the max. I love writing crossovers with kiddie books. Probably doesn't make sense if you don't know Lennart Hellsing's ABC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Your Shoes Will Shimmer and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> If you want an even crackier version of the rhyme I'm alluding to, check out this [5 minute cartoon](http://www.oppetarkiv.se/video/1399642/lennart-hellsings-abc-avsnitt-4-av-15). Contains bare cartoon breasts with nipples. 
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://rosemaryfic.livejournal.com/8645.html) on April 1st 2011, edited for word count.

"H, you need to see this." Eric Delko pointed out the very well-polished shoes on the ground. "A neighbor found these, and knocked on the door to give them back to the owner. Daniel Dipper, 39, lived with his wife in this house. No signs of forced entry."  
"Which means," Horatio Caine said, "that the killer was someone he knew."  
"Knew well enough to offer a glass of wine."  
"Water and wine," Horatio said as he examined two glasses and the charred body. He turned away and brought his sunglasses up to his face. "And a can of turpentine."  
  
 _Yeeeeargh!_

**Author's Note:**

> The rhyme in question:  
> Daniel Doppsko i Sålunda Stad  
> Doppar sin sko i jag vet inte vad  
> Vatten och vin  
> Och en dunk bensin  
> Åh, vad din sko ska bli blank och fin!
> 
> And my own amateur translation:  
> Daniel Dipper from Henceforth-on-Loss  
> Dipping his shoe in all manners of gloss  
> Water and wine  
> And a can of turpentine  
> Oh, your shoe will shimmer and shine


End file.
